


This is the end (Hold your breath and count to ten)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fic, Gen, no.1 - Freeform, shackled, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 1 • Shackled"It’s only a matter of time before the boy will break, Thrawn concludes after hours of cogitations, watching with cold eyes as the boy — Bridger — stands up in the corner of his cell, the metal shackles around his wrists preventing him from attempting any kind of escape."
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Alexsandr Kallus
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober





	This is the end (Hold your breath and count to ten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toomanyfandoms99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/gifts), [AlwaysandAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysandAlso/gifts).



> Title is from the song “Skyfall” by Adele
> 
> • For @Toomanyfandoms99 and @AlwaysandAlso because without your encouragement I would've given up on this challenge a long time ago. Ilu guys 💖

It’s only a matter of time before the boy will break, Thrawn concludes after hours of cogitations, watching with cold eyes as the boy — _Bridger_ — stands up in the corner of his cell, the metal shackles around his wrists preventing him from attempting any kind of escape.

Turning to Pryce, Thrawn acknowledges the woman standing next to him, “He’s all yours, Governor, do to him what you must.”

She nods sharply, smirking as she spins on her heel; had it been a lesser setting, Thrawn would not resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Interrogation is the means to an end; he’s displeased to see Pryce’s frankly moronic view of it as a game.

It’s beneath him to find glee in the suffering of others. _Most_ others.

Alas, Pryce’s penchant for games may just be what the boy needs in order to reveal the information he has so diligently and infuriatingly kept under lock and key.

Even the strongest Jedi, Thrawn surmises, can break. 

They merely need a push. As for the push? Pryce has been provided with a chance to prove herself; she just may prove a valuable asset, should her interrogation attempts be successful.

A slide of the door indicates Kallus’ departure from the office.

Agent Kallus, Thrawn assesses, is remarkably dim-witted for enabling his absurd sentiment to influence him into choosing his sanctuary to be that of Bridger’s old home. 

Thrawn had hoped for a challenge. Alas, his wish had proved futile in the face of Kallus’ careless mistakes.

If only all the rebels were so dim-witted, the fight would already be over.

Despite his shortcomings, Thrawn contemplates, Kallus’ empathy towards Bridger just may prove fruitful in successfully concluding Thrawn’s search for the Rebels’ base.

Sweeping the dust from his uniform, Thrawn steps out of the room and glances down the halls before starting towards Bridger’s cell.

The sound of heavy shackles falling to the ground roots a smirk on Thrawn’s face; seems it is time to begin.

For Bridger’s sake, Pryce should succeed in her endeavor.

And if not? Well, he may not _enjoy_ inflicting pain but he was certainly experienced at it.


End file.
